Teikou Student Council
by Wings of Sky
Summary: Please read the author's note before reading! AU! Kiseki no Sedai, consisting of five members plus a sixth one whom the other five acknowledges and respects are the members of the Teikou Academy's student council. Kiseki no Sedai x Kuroko
1. Prologue

**PLEASE READ THE "AUTHOR'S NOTE" BEFORE MOVING ON TO THE STORY!**

**Author's Note: My apologies for not updating for a while now! I am currently in France for my exchange program and I do not have a laptop of my own…****Also, I have been avoiding reading any manga and fanfiction (I am happy to see that the Kuroko no Basuke fandom have grown!), watching anime, and have been refraining myself from using any forms of English as much as possible… Now, my last exams are done and I will be travelling for a bit before returning home. I thought I would update while I have some time…**

**As I wrote, I noticed that some of the ideas I had initially have changed so I will be rewriting this fic and ****'Fading Shadow'. As for the others like 'Fall in love with me' and 'Kuroko no Youchien', I will just be checking again for grammar and spelling mistakes and will tweak a bit to make the sentences more fluid.**

**Thank you very much for your understanding and ****hopefully, you will be hearing from me more frequently from now on.**

**Pairing(s): Kiseki no Sedai x Kuroko**

**Warning(s): AU, OOC-ness, fluff****, badly written suspense and mystery (I love reading them but doesn't mean I can write them!), supernatural, and importantly, shounen-ai (male x male)!**

**Disclaimer:**** The rightful owner of ****Kuroko no Basuke ****is Fujimaki-sensei!**

* * *

**The Teikou Academy**

"_Finally, it's complete."_

"_Whew, that was a lot of work!"_

"_Hn, no doubt it will expand once time goes on"_

"_Yes…and hopefully by then, it will be over…"_

"_What should we name it?"_

"_I would like to name it ( )"_

"_You…"_

"_Sure! It's a great name!"_

"_Heh, why not?"_

"_Getting nostalgic, are we?"_

"_Then it's decided, from now on it will be called, 'Teikou Academy'!"_

Established about 120 years ago by a man in his late twenties and his close circle of friends, the Teikou Academy became renowned for its academics, sports, and extra-curricular activities that not only guaranteed its graduates getting accepted into top notch universities but also having high positions in their chosen field of careers.

Built on an island with its only connection to the mainland a huge, draw-back bridge connected to the nearby city, the Teikou Academy is like a small town surrounded by lots of greenery. The academy is divided into kindergarten, elementary, junior (middle school), and senior (high school) divisions. They were in separate buildings and each had their own student council body. It is also a dormitory based schooling system and to accommodate the students and the teachers, there are various shops for food, entertainment, accessories, and health.

Most of the students are from distinguished and affluent families and have been attending the Teikou academy since kindergarten. There are also some students who start attending during their middle school or high school years after passing an exam for scholarship that pays for their tuition and dormitory fees. There are only ten spots for scholarship and are given only once every three years making the exams very competitive for the students vying for a spot.

Many of the students of this elite academy have one or more things they excel at either academically, athletically or artistically but even among them there are those who are considered prodigies. They are none other than the student council members. No matter in which division, the members of the student council are the elites among the elites, holding more power than the teachers and being responsible for all the students under their jurisdiction. While the student council of one division rarely interact with the others, they time to time meet during special occasions or under certain circumstances such as to ensure the conduct of the academy. However, with the senior division being the oldest and most experienced, the senior student council would time to time review other divisions' student councils and help them when they are in a bind.

Now, this will be the story about certain individuals also known as the _Kiseki no Sedai_ by others in the academy. Why were they given such a nick name? Well, you would have to read their story to find out. But to make one thing clear, these individuals are none other than the members of the senior division's student council, the ones who are looked up to in awe or in some cases, envy.

This is the story of their daily lives of helping the students and the teachers with their troubles, doing endless amount of paperwork, as well as trying to solve the long running mystery and odd happenings of the Teikou academy while trying to lead somewhat normal student lives.

Before following on their story, there's only one thing left to say,

.

.

.

"Welcome to the Teikou Academy!"

* * *

**I will be updating my other stories soon enough!**


	2. Chapter 1-New School Year

**Author's Note: A bit different from the old one. **

**Pairing(s): Kiseki no Sedai x Kuroko**

**Warning(s): AU, OOC-ness, fluff****, badly written suspense and mystery (I love reading them but doesn't mean I can write them!), supernatural, and importantly, shounen-ai (male x male)!**

**Disclaimer: ****The rightful owner of ****Kuroko no Basuke ****is Fujimaki-sensei!**

* * *

**New School Year**

"My name is Shiroyama Ryuujin and I have been the principal of this wonderful school for the past five years and I would like to welcome all of you for another exciting year here at the Teikou-"

When people hear about a school principal many would imagine to see an elderly man or woman but that wasn't the case for the students of Teikou Academy. Shiroyama Ryuujin seemed to be either in his late twenties or early thirties but no more than that. He had a youthful face, sharp and intelligent blue eyes, and semi-long, silky black hair. There was no doubt he was a very handsome man and dressed in a finely cut black three piece suit, he looked more like a host than a school principal. However, what most girls and some boys were staring at wasn't this host like principal but rather the people sitting behind him. Sure, the teachers behind looked great as well with all of them smartly dressed but it wasn't them either. To be precise, it was the people dressed in their school uniform sitting a bit away from the staff. While most of the students looked as though they already knew who they were (but couldn't help but admire), a certain group of students sitting in the back were loud in their musings.

"Hey, who are those students sitting beside the teachers? I mean, wow! Just look at the purple-haird guy! He's so tall! I bet he's even taller than Totoro!"

"I am more interested in the blond one! He looks like a prince from a fairytale!"

"That navy blue-haired guy has an awesome tan! I wonder if he's half? He doesn't look fully Japanese."

"The one with the green hair and glasses looks like the intelligent type! I think guys with glasses are cool! But the tanned one isn't bad either! I bet he's the sporty type!"

"How about the red-haired one? He has gorgeous eyes! I mean, red and gold? He's not as tall as the others but still so cool!"

The girls giggled back at forth as they talked about how cool and handsome the boys on the podium looked while the guys just groaned, moaning out, "Girls", which earned them glares from the said girls. While the girls swooned and complimented, the boys were quick to criticize.

"Look at their hair. What are they trying to be? Power rangers?"

"They remind me of a rainbow…I want some Skittles now…"

"Really? They remind me of my highlighters."

"And just what is that guy with the glasses holding in his hand?!"

Their comments quickly died out thanks to the oppressing glares given by the female students, but that didn't stop them from grumbling under their breath. But to the guys' credit, no one could deny that the tiger plushie in a clown costume with a stick of dango on its right paw and a chainsaw on its left paw in the green-haired male's hand was indeed, a bizarre sight.

"Here in the Teikou Academy, we emphasize-"

Once again the principal's words fell unto deaf ears for these certain group of students were more interested in the male students on the podium. The girls wanted to know more about what they dubbed as the mysterious handsome boys while the guys just wanted to know what was so special about the rainbow group that they were on the podium.

"Fu, fu, fu…"

A low chuckle of amusement brought them out from their musings. Quickly the attention was brought upon a rather handsome male student who was chuckling lowly. However, before anyone could ask why, the male student stopped and spoke.

"I am guessing you guys are this year's scholarship students?"

At his question, the students tensed up and gave a contemplative look and finally, a girl with her long brown hair in a high ponytail spoke up.

"Um, yes…yes we are. And who might you be? Ah, how rude of me. My name is Hanazawa Kotori."

"Ah, sorry about that. My name is Hibiki Hayato. It wasn't my intention to mean any harm when I asked, but my apologies if I came out rather…haughty?"

Hibiki looked sincerely regretful and that was enough to bring down the tension.

"No, we are the ones who should apologize. It's just that many of the students are from rich families and well…they have been rather unfriendly? Yeah, you could say that. Name's Homura Keita by the way."

Homura rubbed the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly at Hibiki.

"I understand. But I do find it admirable that you guys were able to pass the exam and get in here with a scholarship. Only ten spots…that's very difficult."

At Hibiki's words, both Hanazawa and Homura, and the other eight students couldn't help but feel proud.

"Thank you for you kind words, Hibiki-san. Are you a first year student too?"

"No need to thank me. I was just stating the truth, Hanazawa-san. And no. I am in fact, in my second year. So I suppose, I am your senpai."

Hanazawa and the other five girls couldn't help but blush at the gentle smile upon Hibiki's face. This time it was a girl with semi-long, slighty wavy blonde hair who spoke up.

"Well then, Hibiki-senpai. Could you tell us who the male students on the podium are? I am guessing everyone else here knows about them unlike us. Ah, my name is Usaida Tsukiko by the way. And please, do not comment on my name."

At Usaida's words, the others couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"What kind of senpai would I be if I were to ignore my kouhai's request? This might be a bit long but please bear with me."

Hibiki cleared his throat a bit and began to explain.

"As you know, almost all students here are from old and distinguished families with great fortune and they all start the academy since kindergarten in most cases. It would be cliché if the students were only here because of their family's influence but as you know, even families with great influence can't send their kids here if they do not have talent either academically, athletically or artistically. Following me so far?"

After seeing synched nods, Hibiki continued.

"So you can say that the students here are prodigies in at least one thing. However, even among them, even better geniuses exist. That is none other than the student council. As you know, Teikou Academy's divided into four sections which are kindergarten, elementary, junior, and senior and each of them have their own student council body. The members of the council stand above all other students and they really are something. You can say they are like an idol group?"

Even without Hibiki asking, this year's ten scholarship students nodded to show they were still following what he was saying.

"However, even if you were a member of the student council in kindergarten, it doesn't guarantee you would be one in elementary. And if you were one during elementary, it doesn't mean you would become one in the junior division and so on. To be a student council member, you really have to stand out among the others and as well continue staying that way. Which is no easy feat. So far, no one has ever managed to stay as a student council member after graduating to the next division…well, until now that is."

Seeing the wide eyes full of curiosity aimed at him, Hibiki smiled a bit before continuing.

"Those male students on the podium, they are also known as the _Kiseki no Sedai_ and they weren't given such a nickname for the heck of it but because…they have been the student council members since kindergarten."

"Eh?!"

Collective gasps were heard. There were looks of amazement and disbelief in the scholarship students' eyes. They knew how difficult the academy's curriculum was even in kindergarten and they had to study even more than they have before to pass the test! Each of them had been the brightest in the school they have been in before but the entrance exam for Teikou was something else!

"The one with the red hair with mismatched eyes is Akashi Seijuuro and he's the president. He has always been the president. He's always ranked number one in the exams and he's also a genius shogi player and also does horse-back riding. He has been in competitions for both and have always earned first place. There are some dangerous rumours about him though. The one with green hair and glasses holding a tiger stuffed animal is Midorima Shintarou and he's the vice-president since kindergarten. He's always ranked second in academics and is also a prodigy in piano and has won every single competition he had entered. The guy has a rather bizarre obsession on horoscopes and never fails to bring his lucky item of the day and that tiger seems to be today's. There's a rumour he wants to start a daily horoscope announcements made in the morning."

Hibiki received stares of disbelief at that but he just shrugged them off. If they were going to attend Teikou, they better get used to it.

"The purple haired giant is Murasakibara Atsushi and he's the treasurer since kindergarten. He has been in many shooting competitions and of course, always earned first place. Academically, he's always in top 10 and he excels in math. He's also being praised as an aspiring patissier and earned many trophies in sweets and bread competitions. He was named the king of patisserie in the grand championship in France last year. As you can see, he's a complete sweet-tooth with some screws loose. The blond guy's Kise Ryouta and since kindergarten, he's been the public relations officer and events coordinator. He's very popular among girls and he works as a model."

"I knew I saw him somewhere! I wonder if I could get an autograph. Oops, sorry. Please continue senpai."

Usaida smiled bashfully in embarrassment for interrupting Hibiki to which Hibiki assured her it was no problem.

"He's very artistic and won many art competitions. His paintings and sculptures are already a collector's piece. Though he tends to use the same subject over and over in his arts, they are very popular. But for some reason, these certain pieces inspired by this subject have never been sold."

"Why aren't those particular paintings and sculptures being sold?"

It was Homura who asked.

"Well, many have asked that question to Kise to which he replied, 'ours only'. Well, considering who the subject is and how the other Kiseki no Sedai are like towards that person, it's pretty understandable."

Hibiki smiled at the confused looks he was receiving and told them that they would eventually find out.

"He's also very athletic and in terms of academics he's always in the top, middle range. But he excels in English and geography. The tanned, navy blue haired one is Aomine Daiki and he's in charge of all clubs and excursions once again, since kindergarten. He's an all-rounder athlete and though not an official member, he tends to help out the sports clubs during the tournament season. There hasn't been anyone who could beat him in martial arts either. He particularly excels in basketball. He was even scouted by the pros and he turned them down but he's still getting offers. He's not very strong in the academics area but is still in the top range. And finally, there's Kuroko Tetsuya. He's the one with the light blue hair and eyes and he has always been the secretary."

"Um…where is this Kuroko person?"

Hanazawa asked the question that was plaguing everyone's mind. They clearly saw Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine but no where did they saw a sixth person. At their bewildered look, Hibiki let out an amused chuckle.

"Sorry, forgot. Even the people who've been attending here since kindergarten aren't fully immune against it yet. Fu, fu, fu. Do you guys see the chair next to Murasakibara?"

"Yes, but it's empty…wait a minute…"

Homura trailed off as he squinted at the previously empty chair next to the giant. What he thought as an empty chair, there actually was someone sitting on it!

"Oh, my…he's so cute! How could we have missed him?!"

Hanazawa, Usaida, and four other girls squealed in delight as they saw a small, pale teen with light blue hair and eyes sitting next to Murasakibara. Homura and the other three male students just stared.

"Well, you guys would get used to it…somewhat. But Kuroko has an unusually weak presence most of the time but you can't really ignore him. He's actually the mascot of the student council but I don't think he's aware of it. Anyway, as I said before he has always been the secretary and he excels in Japanese and humanities. He's always ranked third in the academics. He has won many prizes and awards for the short stories he have written. Two full novels have been published and they each have won awards and have been bestsellers for a while. It still is actually. He can also do some magic tricks and is pretty good in handcrafts. He's not very athletic but when it comes to archery, there's no one who can beat him. And well…there are some rumours regarding him and the others of the Kiseki no Sedai but I am sure you guys will know about them…or even see them, eventually. And they are all first years. They became the members of the student council since the first year of kindergarten and every new school year they have always been re-elected."

Before they knew it, the principal wasn't the one speaking but it was Akashi. They were so caught up in Hibiki's explanations, they missed Akashi's speech and soon it was the end of the entrance ceremony. The students were now slowly moving out.

"Well, I guess I will be going off too then. It was nice meeting you guys and I hope you will enjoy your stay in Teikou."

"Thank you so much and I hope we can see you time to time!"

"Same here. See you!"

Hibiki replied with a smile at Hanazawa's words and waved before disappearing into the crowd of students.

"As scholarship buddies, let's all get along and have a wonderful time here!"

Usaida excitedly exclaimed to which all the other nine students agreed happily to and pumped up their fists in the air.

* * *

"You did a wonderful job as usual, Ryuujin-san."

"Ha, ha. You are too kind, young master."

"…Do you think this is the time?"

"Who knows? But one thing for sure more and more are happening and that could possibly mean the end is near. But once again, it is unclear."

"I see…My apologies for intruding when you are busy. I will take my leave now, Ryuujin-san."

"You are never a bother to me, young master. I apologize for not being much of help. I will continue to investigate on the matter so please, rest assured."

"Thank you. Then, until next time, have a good day."

"You as well, young master."

* * *

**The OCs aren't really important since they won't appear much. I just thought it would be cool to have Kuroko do archery so yeah…I don't know why but I think it would be awesome if Murasakibara was good in math! (snacks = money = math, I have a weird logic) My friend told me about the official grade rankings among the Kiseki no Sedai during their Teikou years as well as their family relationship but I will tweak them a bit. And, I am sure it's blatantly obvious as to who Kise's frequent subject in his paintings are! The next chapter would be also similar to the old one with few changes. **


	3. Chapter 2-Teikou Senior Student Council

**Author's Note: Once again, this chapter has been tweaked a bit from the old one. **

**Pairing(s): Kiseki no Sedai x Kuroko**

**Warning(s): AU, OOC-ness, fluff****, badly written suspense and mystery (I love reading them but doesn't mean I can write them!), supernatural, and importantly, shounen-ai (male x male)!**

**Disclaimer: ****The rightful owner of ****Kuroko no Basuke ****is Fujimaki-sensei!**

* * *

**Teikou Senior Student Council**

Crunch. Crunch._ !_

**SNAP!**

"Murasakibara…how many times do I have to remind you…no EATING while we are WORKING?!"

…_CrunchCrunchCrunchCRUNCH!_

Midorima felt something other than the pencil in his hand snapping rapidly as the purple haired giant made more obnoxious noises eating his snack in favour of ignoring the other. As Midorima fumed, trying to calm down muttering a mantra in his head, Murasakibara blankly stared at the bespectacled teen for a while before turning his attention back on a small figure slumbering on the sofa. The fact the person on the sofa was still in the land of dreams was a miracle with all the noise going around.

"Stop EATING and do-"

"Shintarou, Atsushi. Both of you stop."

Before Midorima could give a piece of his mind to the snack eating giant, a sharp voice cut him off. Akashi, who had been dutifully working on the stacks of paper on his desk decided to intervene.

"If you two keep this up, you will disturb his rest."

His mismatched eyes of red and gold narrowed in warning at the duo, daring them to go against him. Knowing it wasn't a wise idea Midorima threw away the broken pencil into the waste basket beside his desk and started on his share of work with a pen this time. Every once in a while he would glance at the small figure on the sofa as if to check that indeed, the person was still sleeping. Same could be said for Murasakibara. He threw away his still left-over snack at the waste basket next to his desk and began diligently working on the papers on his desk while also glancing at the sleeping figure.

The tranquil atmosphere continued on until with a loud bang, the door opened and came in an overly energetic Kise along with Aomine who each had a beautifully designed box in their hands. Before the three who were in the room could say something the previously slumbering figure on the sofa began to move. With the blanket dangling over the edge of the sofa, the figure sat up, blinked, looked around, and,

"Ah…good morning…wait, afternoon…"

"Kuroko-cchi~!"

"Oi, Kise! The box!"

The previously sleeping figure now awake was none other than Kuroko Tetsuya. Still feeling a bit tired, he rubbed his eyes hoping it would somehow chase away the drowsiness. Even with the horrendous bed hair he had, he looked (according to the people in the room) downright adorable and Kise, like an excited dog, ran over to the fair boy and tackled him. Luckily, Aomine was able to catch the box that flung out of the blond's hand as he flew over to the small boy.

"You are so adorable, Kuroko-cchi~! Did you miss me? I missed you so much!"

"It's only been…(looks at the clock on the wall) an hour, Kise-kun."

"Well, it felt like years to me!"

Before the blond could continue to rub his cheek against the other, Kuroko was lifted up and found himself sitting on Murasakibara's lap. With a gentleness no one could ever suspect of him having with his huge stature and all, Murasakibara tenderly ran his hand through Kuroko's hair trying to tame it. Soon enough, Tetsuya's light blue hair returned to its flat state.

"Honestly, Tetsu…I never see you moving in your sleep and yet, your hair still manages to do that! Are you sure you don't know why?"

"Like I said before, Aomine-kun…I do not know the reason why…"

"Kuro-chin is so cute…"

Despite his hair being now fixed, Murasakibara continued to thread his fingers through the silky strands that somehow manage to go all over the place once its owner wakes up from his sleep and the said owner couldn't help but feel sleepy again. The sweet toothed giant continued to stroke Kuroko's hair ignoring the glares of jealousy and envy thrown his way. Feeling the rather dangerous tension in the atmosphere, Kuroko took a hold of the taller boy's hand and gave him his trademark blank look.

"I think that's enough, Murasakibara-kun. And I would appreciate if you would let me go."

"But Kuro-chin…"

"That's right, Murasaki-cchi! You can't just hog Kuroko-cchi yourself you know! He belongs to all of us!"

"…Kise-kun, I don't belong to anyone but myself. Murasakibara-kun, I would really like to sit on the sofa…without you holding me."

"…Fine."

"Thank you."

Kuroko was back to the sofa where he was resting before after the tall teen, reluctantly, let him out from the embrace. When he thought he could have some space to himself finally, Kuroko found himself being sandwiched by Akashi on his left and Midorima on his right.

"Oi! That's not fair!"

"Midorima-cchi, Akashi-cchi! I was the one who was going to sit next to him!

"…"

While both Aomine and Kise were complaining about the unfairness of the seating arrangements, Murasakibara got up from his chair without a word and towards the sofa. Before anyone could ask what he was doing, he simply picked up Kuroko who was looking rather annoyed, sat on the now non-occupied sofa seat with Kuroko once again, sitting on his lap.

"That's cheating! And Midorima-cchi, I thought you didn't want to seat anywhere near Kuroko-cchi!"

"Hmph, don't be mistaken. It's just that there's nowhere to seat."

Pushing up his square-rimmed glasses, Midorima looked away and all others (minus Kuroko) could think was, _"You liar! There's another sofa in front of you! Why the hell are you blushing anyway?!"_ Seeing no point in arguing any further and admitting it was their loss this time around both Aomine and Kise sat on the other sofa and the two boxes that were in Aomine's hands were placed upon the table between the two sofas.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun…what are those boxes?"

The moment of his sulking forgotten, Kise immediately perked up (you could see golden dog ears perking up and a tail wagging) at the question given by his one and only, Kuroko-cchi. If only his fan girls could see him now. Their dream prince reduced to nothing but a dog happy to receive attention from his master! The paparazzi would have a field day!

"I am glad you asked, Kuroko-cchi! I know you usually like to have your vanilla milkshake in the morning but then, the café had this new item so I-"

"Oi, what's with this 'I' business, blondie?"

"Fine. Aomine-cchi and I decided Kuroko-cchi might like it! Open them up!"

When he opened the boxes, one had a cake while the other had a pudding inside. They both looked equally delicious and Murasakibara couldn't help but stare at them with a hungry look in his eyes.

"What do you think, Kuroko-cchi? It's a vanilla milkshake cake and pudding! Try them!"

"Don't worry, Tetsu. We will also buy you the shake during lunch. Why don't you give them a try?"

"Here, Kuroko."

Midorima took out a fork seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to Kuroko along with a napkin. With bated breath, especially the ones who bought them, everyone (Murasakibara looked liked he wanted a bite) watched as Kuroko took a very small piece of the cake first to eat it and did the same thing with the pudding.

"…They are delicious."

Everyone blushed (especially Aomine and Kise who were in the position of frontal assault) for Kuroko gave off one of his rare smiles. The slight twitch of lips might not seem like much, but that was a big thing if it was Kuroko who was doing it.

"Then I will buy you some more later! For the job I had last week I was paid quite a lot and my Kuroko-cchi only savings have gotten much larger too! Is there anything you want? Or anywhere you want to go?"

Silence

"…Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

Kuroko silently ate the delectable desserts in front of him as others stared at Kise as though he was an alien being. However, if you were to look closer you could see something else burning in the others' eyes as they stared at Kise…_competitiveness_.

"Hey, Tetsu! Instead of this blondie, why don't I take you somewhere?"

"Please, Daiki. You are just a student and I doubt you have _sufficient_ enough funds (Aomine glared). Tetsuya, let's go to the 'Star Aquarium' this Sunday. If I remember, you like the shake and the crepes sold there. It's decided we are going. The two of us _only_."

Both Aomine and Kise opened their mouths to protest only to close them again thanks to the 'do-not-defy-me' look Akashi was giving them.

"I just happen to have some free coupons for deluxe vanilla milkshake delight from 'Dream Café'. I am giving them to you because there's no one else and I am not fond of sweet concoctions. Well, I am quite taken with their yokan (sweet bean paste jelly)…therefore, we should go together."

Midorima adjusted his glasses as he said his piece and ignored the looks of disbelief and doubt thrown his way.

"…There's a new bakery opening…I heard they specialize in vanilla flavours…want to go together, Kuro-chin?"

Murasakibara rubbed his cheeks against Kuroko's hair as the small boy ate, tightening his hold around the lithe waist.

"Wait a minute! I was the one to ask first! You guys can't just do that!"

Kise pouted at the unfairness of it all. He was the one to ask first, so _he _should be the one to go somewhere with _his _Kuroko-cchi first!

"Why don't we ask him? Tetsuya, what do you want?"

Due to him taking small bites, Kuroko was still far away from finishing the desserts bought for him. He was so engrossed in eating the sweets of his favourite flavour that he didn't really pay attention to the conversation that was going around him. With the fork in his mouth, a bit of cream on the side of his lips, he tilted his head in question, his expression blank. It took every ounce of control they had not to jump the boy or faint in euphoria (especially in Kise's case).

"I apologize for not listening. What was the question?"

"Tetsu, you have cream on your lips-"

Akashi looked like he wanted to maim something, Kise looked as though the world ended, Midorima stared not knowing how to react, Aomine clenched his hands into fists…as Murasakibara simply bent down to lick the cream off. Kuroko didn't even flinch.

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun."

"…Sweet…"

"Ah, that's right. How rude of me. Here, have some."

"Ah~"

Murasakibara looking smug (to the others except Kuroko), playfully 'ah-ed' as Kuroko cut a large piece of the cake with the fork and brought it to Murasakibara's lips.

"Would you like some more, Murasakibara-kun?"

Nod

"Then here you-"

Before Kuroko could once again feed the taller teen, a hand shot out to grab his that was holding onto the fork.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya, I think Atsushi knows how to use his hands. There's no need for you to feed him."

Mismatched eyes glared and Murasakibara patted Kuroko's head while telling him he will eat it himself. Look closer, and you could see Murasakibara's eyes that usually held nothing tinged with annoyance.

"Mido-chin, give me a fork too."

"Get it yourself."

"You can use mine, Murasakibara-kun. I am feeling full very now."

"…Are you sure, Kuro-chin?"

"Yes, I am sure. You can finish them all."

"Eh? Wait, Kuroko-cchi/Testsu! We bought it for you! Not for that overgrown giant!"

Sadly, their shouts were ignored as Akashi once again asked Kuroko about where he wanted to go and with whom. And the desserts that weren't even half finished when Kuroko was eating, was gone in an instant thanks to Murasakibara.

"I would like to go to the aquarium…(Akashi looked pleased about that) with everyone (others looked happy about that other than Akashi)."

"If that's what you_ truly_ want, Tetsuya."

"I want to spend more time with everyone. We didn't get to see each other much during the break."

That comment sealed the deal. Kise texted his manager saying he will not be able to work during the upcoming this Sunday, Midorima checked his horoscope to see what his luck would be like and what lucky item he needed, Akashi took out his cell phone and was talking to someone, Aomine made sure to check he didn't have anything else to do on Sunday and if he did, to cancel them, and Murasakibara just held Kuroko tighter.

It was Kuroko who broke the tranquil silence this time.

"Kise-kun…can you please put that painting away?"

No matter how many times he has seen it, Kuroko could just never get used to it. Though it was a different one from before, he felt uncomfortable and dare to say, a bit embarrassed (not that he would ever admit that).

Kise's attention turned away from enjoying his dear Kuroko-cchi to the painting that hung in the middle of the room. Not only Kise, but everyone else's attention also shifted to the said painting.

"Eh? But why? I put my heart and soul into that piece! Like every other pieces I had painted! But this one came out extremely well!"

Kise excitedly began to explain about how the painting came to be and how he was proud of it.

"I love that painting…you don't like it, Kuro-chin?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it, Tetsu."

"Hmph. It's just a painting, Kuroko."

"Personally, I find it lovely to look at. Ryouta did a fine job in painting it. Though, the real one is much more preferable. "

Knowing it was futile, Kuroko decided to concede…for this time around.

Before they knew it, the sun had already set down and the students that have been mingling around outside have already went back to their respective dorms.

"Man, time sure flies by."

Getting up from the sofa, Aomine stretched his arms as he yawned.

"We should all head back to our dorms. I have something to tell you guys once we get back. Let's go."

At Akashi's words, everyone perked up in curiosity but knowing better than to ask they just followed the red head.

* * *

"The room sure is bigger than it was back in the junior division, huh? I still don't know how you managed to convince the chairman to room all of us together."

Akashi just chuckled but made no further comment on Aomine's unasked question of, "how did you it?"

"But because of it, didn't they have to demolish several rooms and refurnish everything? It seems more like a hotel…and we still have individual rooms…Well, not that I am complaining! As long as I am with Kuroko-cchi~!"

Kuroko huffed in annoyance but allowed the blond to hold him in his rare moment of kindness (it was more of the fact because he was still feeling a bit tired and didn't have the energy to push off the taller blond or evade him).

"Well, why don't you all sit down first?"

At Akashi's demand, they all sat down on the sofa that was in the living room of their dorm. While they all sat down, Akashi remained standing. Once again, Kuroko was sitting on Murasakibara's lap as both Kise and Aomine fumed at the unfairness.

"Tetsuya, I know you are still tired. Why don't you go and have some rest?"

Unlike the atmosphere from before in the student council room, it was more tense and oppressive and the uneasy silence stretched on before Akashi finally spoke. Kuroko looked far from happy by what was said.

"…I refuse."

"Tetsuya…"

"…"

"Honestly, Tetsuya…"

"I don't know what you are afraid of but, I believe I also have the right to hear what you are about to say as a fellow member, Akashi-kun."

For sure, if it was anyone else (even Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara), Akashi would have been more than happy to punish them for their insolence in disobeying him but since it was Kuroko, it was a different story. Usually, the red head would never allow anyone talk back and refuse him but whenever it came to the small teen, Akashi couldn't help concede.

"Does it have something to do with Kuroko?"

"As sharp as ever, Shintarou."

"What do you mean by that, Akashi-cchi! Is it something bad?!"

"Is Tetsu in danger?!"

Murasakibara held onto Kuroko tighter and the sharp glare given by Akashi managed to silence the loud duo.

"It has come to my attention _it_ has come to an end. And _he _might be coming back."

While Kuroko remained impassive, the other four immediately tensed up at the _bomb_ dropped by Akashi. You could practically feel anger and intense hate rolling off of them.

"I thought the punishment would be longer…don't tell me!"

Midorima was immediately able to connect the dots and knowing that might not be the case with the others, Akashi decided to elaborate.

"An appeal was made and for some unfathomable reason, it was accepted. _Despite_ what had occurred."

"But that's-"

It was Aomine who cut off Kise as he angrily ranted.

"Be quiet, Daiki."

Knowing it was unwise to anger Akashi while he was in a bad mood Aomine stopped his ranting but continued to grumble under his breath.

"In order to prevent future mishaps from happening, from now on, make sure at least one of us is with Tetsuya at all times. Understand?"

Everyone (minus Kuroko) nodded in confirmation. Satisfied by their determined nods, Akashi focused his attention on Kuroko and in a gentler tone he spoke.

"Do you understand, Tetsuya? Make sure at least one of us is with you at all times. And don't think about being a burden to us, understand?"

Kuroko, who have remained silent throughout the whole conversation, looked as though he wanted to protest but with the stares he was receiving from not only Akashi but the others, he silently nodded. Usually, Kuroko would have argued and made his stance but knowing how _it_ deeply affected them, and never wanting to see such expressions on their faces again, he decided to agree.

* * *

"It's going to began soon. Isn't that right, young master?"

* * *

**I will be updating my Vanilla Milkshake one-shots next! For some reason, I have the urge for them now...After I update my other stories...Hopefully, soon...**


End file.
